tomefandomcom-20200214-history
Gamecrazed/Gamesoft
: "I understand your curiousity, and perhaps it's my fault for not being so open with you. However...I do enjoy your company." - Gamecrazed, talking to Nylocke and Kirbopher Gamecrazed (currently known as Gamesoft), often referred to as "GC,"(may be GS now) is one of the five members of the Dandy Alliance on TOME, of the Morphological class with the power of shadow. He is a very quiet character, avoiding conversation whenever possible. He is closest to Nylocke out of all the other main characters. It was revealed in the season 2 finale that GC was the "shadow" of SOFDTI, the artificial intelligence that TOME ran on. His screen name was actually the password to the door which protects the room in which SOFDTI sleeps deep within TOME. Personality Gamecrazed generally appears as a very quiet, collected, and polite individual. A few times, characters have also described him as nice. He tends to stick with himself and often replies with a simple "hm" when spoken to in a conversation. Whenever meeting in public is brought up between the gang, he usually tries to change the topic and usually appears uncomfortable with it. Since GC is revealed to be the "shadow" of SOFDTI in episode 15, he knows he can't meet them in real life and thus won't talk about meeting them in real life. History RPG adaptation The TOME RPG adaptation has the character reworked in design, name and personality although her focus as a purple morphological remains the same, with some resemblance to her overall design such as CD earrings and visible irises. She was given a more open personality and as such has a light feminine voice, as the character is portrayed as female and not an AI. The character has also been renamed as Gamesoft as a homage to the original Gamecrazed character and the original SOFTDI identity. Gallery Gamecrazed.png|Gamecrazed's season 1 design Trivia *Gamecrazed's ID number is 001-234-567. Strangely enough, in TTA, his ID number is different. SOFDTI, being the core of the game, likely chose this number when she created her character because she had seven parents, and probably manipulated the lottery in Year One so that her friends could meet them. *Gamecrazed was the first owner of the Drain Edge, which was given to him by Asterob in Episode 2. He later gave the drain edge to Nylocke in Episode 6, who subsequently used it to seal away the Forbidden Power during the events of The Warring Demons. *Gamecrazed's shoulder pads have the letters L and R, supposedly meaning left and right. However, the right pad is on his left shoulder and the left pad is on his right shoulder, probably due to the fact that his body is mimicking a game system, where the users right is the systems left. *By Nylocke's admission in episode 12, Gamecrazed is stronger than all the other main characters, and may well be the best player of TOME. This is likely because Gamecrazed is the avatar of the game's core. *Gamecrazed has never been shown logging in or out via the walls of TOME's world. Whenever he leaves, he usually just vanishes into the ground. A notable exception, however, is when the Netkings forcibly log the group out from HOME in Episode 12 with a logout beam (although it is likely that Gamecrazed simply escaped back to the game's core before the beam was fired). *Since the introduction of SOFDTI, several events hinted that Gamecrazed and SOFDTI were the same entity, before the connection was officially confirmed during the events of Episode 15. **Both characters struggle with having relationships with other people and have to learn what friendship means. **The two have similar designs: SOFDTI is pink while GC is purple, both have protrusions from their backs (although SOFDTI's are wings), both have similar face shapes, both have a rounded object on their forehead (SOFDTI's is an eye), and both have slime-like arms. Also, Gamecrazed's body type is notably feminine. **In Episode 2, Gamecrazed knew exactly where the Mansion was and that there were plans to raid it that night. SOFDTI, as the game's program, would have knowledge of new constructions in the game. He/She was also able to easily render the hole that Splat left in the wall with no apparent use of tools or programs. **Starting in Episode 4, Gamecrazed states that he "just can't" meet with the others outside of the game, and always becomes uncomfortable when the subject is brought up. SOFDTI, being the game's program, cannot possibly meet the players outside of the game. **When the Forbidden Power possesses Alpha in Episode 5, Gamecrazed immediately recognizes the danger and tells the others to get away. He is equally surprised when he finds that Zetto has defeated Alpha. SOFDTI, as the Power's creator, would know the full extent of its power. **In Episode 06, even before Episode 10, it is hinted at that Gamecrazed is aware of Kirbopher's alter ego, as Kirbopher tells GC he needs advice on "approaching the others about-" before he is cut off by Nylocke. From the recent events of Episode 05, it can be easily assumed that he is asking for advice on making up with Alpha and Flamegirl, however, he could also be speaking about revealing to them his true identity. Throughout the same episode, Gamecrazed is constantly showing that he knows everyone's emotions, although he does say (although he could be lying) he is unaware of what Flamegirl or Alpha thinks about Kirbopher's earlier actions. When fighting Tigerlilly/Kizuna (whom he has known since she joined the Netkings), he tells her to "Just try and kill me. You'll find it... impossible." It is known (by Zetto telling Alpha in Episode 10) that the Forbidden Power cannot be deleted; and programs cannot be "killed" anyway. This loans more indications that the Forbidden Power being destroyed would harm SOFDTI as well, or vice versa. In this case, Gamecrazed would really be telling Kizuna that she can never destroy her or the Forbidden Power. **Episode 10 reveals that Gamecrazed knows of Kirbopher's secret. SOFDTI, having interacted with Zetto in the past, could know this. **Gamecrazed refuses to go with the others on the infiltration mission in Episode 13. Nylocke is visibly shocked when he hears why. SOFDTI may have known that something might happen to her if the Forbidden Power is destroyed, or if the hackers get a hold of her power. ***GameCrazed's explanation to Nylocke isn't heard, and it's never specified anywhere in the series. **Gamecrazed and SOFDTI share the same voice actor, Casey Mongillo. *The TvTome Adventures version of Gamecrazed was voiced by Gregory Prytyka Jr. He made a cameo as the voice of Gamecrazed in the April Fools Special. *In episode 15, The password to SOFDTI's part of the world is GAMECRAZED Category:Main Character Category:Male Character Category:Morphological Category:Character Category:A.I. Category:Female Character